


The Gang Bang

by Nenchen



Series: The Bang Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Smut, This is just smut, ecto genitalie, fontcest en masse, for hardcore sinners, heat - Freeform, nothing else, ok its a bit funny, uhh gang bang, was that hard to guess from the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenchen/pseuds/Nenchen
Summary: This is the second part of a series of a skeleton getting banged by other skeletons!How does one sumarize a gang bang?triple bang ah ah lick bite ah ah triple cum explosionThat should do it.Have fun!PS: If you want to know who Raspberry is look in sinisors tumblr or in the note n part one. Im waaaaay to lazy to say it again.





	

“whoops.” Papy says as he realizes he didn't teleport them into his room, but into their living room. And they're both still naked and stained. And Fell and Blue are sitting on the couch and staring at them. There´s a *plop* as he immediately corrects his mistake and teleports them into his room. But not even 2 seconds after, the door is nearly crashed by both of the energetic skeletons knocking furiously onto the door.  
"PAPY?!" "WORTHLESS WEEDBAG?!" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH RASPBERRY/ MY BROTHER?!" Raspberry’s eyes widen and he sits up on the bed. He didn't want to get Papy in trouble for helping him! Oh he did a bad thing again, he has to make it right! So he calls out to them "OH NO I'M SORRY! I´M IN A VERY BAD SUB HEAT AND PAPY IS ONLY HELPING ME!"  
The furious knocking stops. He relaxes a little just to hear a loud *CRASH*. They tore down the door. He should have known he would not solve the situation. Like always he just pulls down everyone trying to help him and can't do anything right. But he's surprised as he hears them shouting "I'M WAY MORE FIT TO HELP YOU! I'M A LOT MORE DOMINANT THAN THAT LAZY BALLSACK COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!” Edge stated in his own special way.  
"DON'T BE RUDE TO MY BROTHER, EDGE! AND IT'S CLEARLY ME, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WHO SHOULD BE HELPING BECAUSE ONLY SOMEONE AS MAGNIFICENT AS ME COULD GIVE HIM WHAT HE NEEDS AND STILL LET HIM BE SAFE AND SOUND!"  
Raspberry smiles, as tears of happiness gather in his eyes. They all love him, they all want him! He is filled with determination to let them.  
"WELL YOU KNOW, SINCE YOU ALL WANT TO HELP ME, YOU COULD JUST ALL DO IT?" he asks. They look at him, sitting on the bed and smiling. All of their eye sockets widen simultaneously. He REALLY meant that. He really meant THAT.  
"WELL IF YOU INSIST BROTHER, I WILL LET THOSE PETTY EXCUSES FOR LOVERS HELP YOU TOO." Edge responds. "I WOULD BE GLAD TO HELP YOU IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE, MY GREAT FRIEND!" "well you know how i roll, berry." With that, Edge goes straight towards the bed, sits down next to Raspberry, pulls down his pants a bit and just picks him up and sits him on his lap, pushing his ectocock into Raspberry´s ass. He's sitting upright, arms around Berry and thrusting into him without hesitation, not missing a beat as Berry´s surprised face begins to turn into a pleasured one and he moans loudly. Raspberry looks up into Blueberry´s face, who is wearing a surprised and kind of flustered look, but then he yanks his head up because of a particularly pleasurable thrust. But can still hear the soft thud of fabric hitting the ground, so he knows what to expect next. Or so he thinks.  
Because he DIDN'T expect the other Berry to just straight up jump onto his lap and immediately push his dick into his pussy. He moans, yanking his head up once again only to see Papys dick, throbbing and needy, directly in front of his face. He doesn't hesitate one second, taking the base into his hand and closing his mouth around the dick presented for him.  
He licks and swallows and pumps, all while the others are making a competition out of who can fuck him harder and better, making him moan both of their names around the cock he still sucks. Until Blueberry hits a certain spot and he groans, slowly not being able to think anymore. His licks around Papys dick get slower and erratic as he moans out Blueberrys name. Papy seems to love the vibration of his voice and groans around his dick. But Papyrus, being the dominant fucker he is, doesn't like Blueberry getting all the praise, he needs to prove to the small skeleton smirking down at him who is really in control of the situation. So he lays down on his back to get a better angle and begins to thrust even harder, even faster and oh boy no one else even needs to move anymore. The movement is shaking Raspberrys small body so much, that Edge indirectly fucks all of them and their moans are getting louder. Raspberry lets Papys dick plop out of his mouth to scream: "OH MY STARS PAPYRUUUUUUS!" but soon takes him in again, because all of them filling him makes his world shatter into beautiful pieces and is driving him insane slowly. And suddenly the world seems to stop, he can't think, can't see, because Blueberry and Papy picked up the pace too, and their rhythms are making him let out a stream of moans constantly like the most beautiful melody. He feels himself clenching, all of his ectobodys muscles constricting as he faintly hears them scream too. All of them come at the same time, filling him completely and he feels their cum dribble out of him, even with their dicks still in him. He blacks out.  
When he wakes up, he's still on Papy´s bed, cleaned and warm under the covers. He feels his body burning but he couldn't be happier, for he is finally really loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats it folks!  
> Leave me your opinion in some way here or on tumblr (nencheese)  
> Have fun with part 3!  
> GOOD THING I CHECKED BEFORE UPLOADING OR THIS WOULD BE NAMED THE BIG BAND (yes, I acidentally swapped titles too, its one in the morning) XD


End file.
